An unusual addition
by bookworm108
Summary: an unusual amount of people arrive at Kadic at once ; 2 pop stars ,2 strange sisters that know more about Aelita that they let on ,A girl that could spell the end of X.A.N.A or the lyoko warriors (which path will she choose) an a few more additions that won't need mentioning 'till later on. will these new kids learn the factories secret ... Well of course what do you take me for.


3rd person

As a girl neared the office, she thought about her last conversation with her mother. It was over the phone, because of the fact that her mom was in New York, and she was in France. It was mostly all of the ' I love you honey ' or 'I miss you sweetie ' stuff .

'well mother if you loved me so much then why did you send me to a boarding school in France, ripping me as far away from my friends as possible.(Even though mum didn't word it that way.) While you and dad can party in New York.' She thought

By this time in her thoughts she was at the principal's door, as she opened it up she saw a man with a brown suit and grey hair

. /_

talking to a girl with black hair, and in an outfit with more pink than a wad of cotton candy.

.fr/galeries/secondaires/Secondaires_

"Hello sir, I'm Mckayla South the new student from LA My brother will be here in a moment" she said to the man sitting at his desk.

"Hello Miss south, I'm Mr Jean-Pierre Delmas, the Principal of Kadic. I have all of your records sorted and I…"

"Oh My Gosh your Mckayla south, I love you music, I'm a huge, is Louis with you, where is he, were going to the best of friends" the now dubbed pinkie took a breath in "can I have your autograph "

Mckayla looked at the girl in shock as she stood face to face with the famous singer.

MCKAYLA POV

"Uhh"

"Sissy ,please" the princlble asked

The girl slowly backed away with a sheepish grin and went back to her perch on the desk.

" As I was saying I would like to tell you some of our rules Here at kadic, then Sissy can show u to your room, which you will be directly opposite sharing with another of our students, your things have already been taken there. First of all, no students are allowed in the dorms during school hours. Second, no cell phones turned on during classes. And the last rule is..."

His words were cut short again by someone yelling something about a dog.

In the door way stood a rather big man wearing a red track suit jacket and gray track suit pants

,and a boy dressed in purple with blond Hair gelled into one spike

codelyokofan24/photos/Character%20pictures/Odd%

The man shoved a boy into the room and slammed the door.

"And as I was saying the last rule is, no pets in the dorms, right Odd?" Principal Delmas said half directed to me and half directed to the boy standing behind me.

"Yes sir." said odd looking at his feet ashamed that he had caught his Pet. As he looked up he saw the me in front of him. He looked me up and down probably taking in my Turquois top under a beige half jacket and dark blue jeggings. I tucked a curl of my dark brown hair out of my chocolate brown eyes and stared back at the boy.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came my brother, Louis south, with his styled brown hair dishevelled and forest green eyes looking almost wild

"sorry I'm late I had some ahhhhh… trouble getting here " He exclaimed I knew what he meant .We were always crowded by fans ,all girls practically swooning after looking at him.

"OH MY GOSH "I heard a squeal of delight

'Here we go 'I mentally face palmed no scratch that I actually hit my palm on to my face.

"Your …" pinkie started

"ELISABETH "Principle Delmas shouted " IF YOU CAN NOT CONTROL YOUR SELF THEN YOU CAN GO TO YOUR ROOM "

I heard Odd snicker behind me and then him whispering something to my brother then it was an all-out laughing fit with the two boys

I rolled my eyes "may I go now sir "I asked

"Of course sissy show Miss South her room "I almost laughed at the sudden mood change … almost.

"Yes daddy "She said sweetly before leading me out of the room

I listened to her babbling as we exited the office.

Well … Mckayla, Welcome to Kadic


End file.
